POEMA 2
by Florence Rose
Summary: SLASH (HP-DM) Como dice el título, el relato tiene “truco mágico”. Es un juego que te propongo que resuelvas. Pero léelo atentamente para tratar de averiguar de qué se trata. La solución en dos semanas. TERMINADO.
1. Antes de nada, unas cositas

ANTES DE NADA: UNAS COSITAS.

Todo esto pertenece a J.K: Rowling y a la Warner

Es la continuación de "Poema con truco mágico", aunque se puede leer independientemente sin perderse.

Tiene "Truquito mágico". Es casi un juego que te propongo que adivines.

Lo siento, pero no he medido los versos.

Si te gusta o lo adivinas, manda review. Si no te gusta o no lo adivinas, manda review. Me gusta saber tu opinión. Por cierto, también se admiten respuestas ingeniosas, aunque no sean la respuesta correcta.

La solución tardaré dos semanas o más en publicarla. Ya veré....

¡Ah! No vale mirar los reviews acertados, ni la solución cuando la publique. ¡No seáis demasiado brujas!

Pasa al capítulo 2.


	2. El partido

**EL PARTIDO**

Cuando terminó la clase, la primera en salir fue Hermione Granger. Estaba muy enfadada. Se acababa de enterar que Harry Potter se veía a escondidas con su mortal enemigo Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley que la vio, corrió a preguntarle a su amiga qué era lo que le pasaba, y ella le explicó el significado del mensaje que había interceptado. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Harry Potter, cuando por fin salió del aula. Ron Weasley parecía muy decepcionado, pero no dijo nada, y se marchó. Hermione Granger sí pensaba hacerlo. Quería una explicación, y por ello, empujó a Harry Potter hasta la pared de la galería, y con la nota en la mano, le exigió la explicación.

- ¿Pero qué dices Hermione? - Dijo Harry Potter con asombro en su voz - ¿Yo y Draco Malfoy? ¡Estas loca!

- Sé leer Harry, y además, sé ver mas allá de las palabras...

- Pues ésta vez te has equivocado... - Dijo Harry Potter riendo.

- No te creo Harry. El acróstico está muy claro: Es una cita. Te ves con Malfoy en la mazmorra, y parece que la historia lleva tiempo, porque te pide que lleves una prenda de ropa en especial, que seguro debe conocer de antes.

- ¡Estas loca! Además, ¿Te das cuenta que me estás llamando homosexual? Si no fueras mi amiga......

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harías?

- Tranquila Hermione - Dijo Harry Potter a la vez que sonreía para bajar la tensión de la situación - Es una manera de hablar. Yo jamás te haría nada, tú eres mi amiga y eso no cambiará nunca.

- Pero el mensaje.......

- Lo que venía en el mensaje... - empezó a decir Harry Potter interrumpiéndola - .... eso que has dicho tú... ¿Cómo era? ..... Ah sí, el acróstico, o bien es una casualidad, o bien lo puso Draco Malfoy intencionadamente para crear discordia entre nosotros.

- Si fuera una casualidad, sería demasiada casualidad.... - Dijo Hermione Granger ya con un tono menos alterado.

- Pero las casualidades existen..... - Dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa.

- Júrame que tú no te ves con ese maldito Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te lo jure? - Harry Potter pasó de la sonrisa a la risa - Hermione ¡Esto no es serio! - Harry Potter continuaba riendo, pero Hermione Granger estaba muy seria - ¿Qué te lo jure? ¡Vale! Te lo juro por............ – Harry Potter miró su libro de pociones - Te lo juro por éste libro de pociones. Si te miento, que arda en las llamas sulfurosas del infierno.

- Júramelo por algo que de verdad te importe. Por ejemplo......... Por el partido de mañana contra Slytherin. Si me mientes, perderéis 150 a 0

- De acuerdo. Si te miento perderemos estrepitosamente por 150 a 0 - Dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa divertida - Por cierto, tengo que poner ésta nota en el tablón de anuncios. Es para avisar a todo el equipo de que hoy entrenaremos a las 6. ¿Me acompañas a ponerlo?

- ¡Vale! - Dijo Hermione Granger convencida casi del todo. Todavía le quedaba una pequeña duda.

El tablón de anuncios se encuentra en la entrada al comedor. Mientras Harry Potter ponía la nota de aviso con papel de celofán, Hermione Granger sujetaba los libros.

- ¡Vaya! - Draco Malfoy apareció detrás de ellos junto a sus dos amigos matones. - Si son Potter y la apestosa sangre sucia Granger.

Hermione Granger se adelantó para darle una bofetada, pero Harry Potter la retuvo diciendo:

- ¡Déjalo! No merece la pena. Además, Snape está mirando.... - Y continuó hablando en dirección a Draco Malfoy - Malfoy,. El día que te muerdas la lengua, morirás envenenado.

- Potter, Potter, Potter,.... - Comenzó diciendo Malfoy mientras sonreía con descaro - ¿Preparado para el partido?

- ¡Claro! ¿Y tú Malfoy? ¿Preparado para la derrota? Porque mañana te voy a humillar.... Precisamente estoy poniendo una nota de aviso para entrenar ésta tarde. La pongo aquí porque es muy importante que todos la lean .... Tenemos que entrenar para el partido.

Draco Malfoy miró la nota un momento, a la vez que se le desdibujaba la sonrisa de la cara. Pero solo fue un instante. Cuando volvió a mirar a Potter tenía de nuevo su sonrisa altanera. Miró más que con desprecio, con asco a Hermione Granger, y se marchó a su asiento del comedor seguido de sus matones.

- Debiste dejarme que me encargara de él - Dijo Hermione Granger

- No merece la pena, Hermione. Mañana en el partido lo pondré de rodillas, y te aseguro que disfrutaré del triunfo.... Ahora, ¡Vámonos a comer!

**NOTA DE AVISO PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFINDOR**

1. - Hoy entrenaremos los siete a las seis de las tarde.

2 - No sé si el campo estará libre. Iré a informarme.

3. - Lo primero ha de ser, una estrategia de equipo crear.

4. - Los Slytherin han descubierto la otra. Nos han vuelto a espiar.

5. - Nosotros que somos mejores lo lograremos si unidos estamos

6. - Haremos que el triunfo sea nuestro. Mañana seguro ganamos.

7, - Cuando descubra quien nuestro plan a Draco Malfoy a contado

8. - Tendrá que explicar muchas cosas. Te advierto: Ten miedo sobrado.

9. - Slytherin: Ni con malas artes nos ganáis. Estamos más preparados.

10. - Y con quién nuestro equipo está vendiendo. Debemos tener cuidado.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el relato. Seguro que habéis intuido, que Draco Malfoy vio algo más en el mensaje, que lo que había realmente escrito. Esa es la pregunta ¿qué leyó Draco Malfoy en la nota de aviso? Está un poquito más oculto que el anterior "encantamiento", pero estoy segura, que habrá muchas brujas que lo adivinen incluso puede que haya algún brujo. Y si no lo adivinas, no importa. Escríbeme diciendo que te ha parecido el fic. 

Voy a ser mala. No voy a dar la solución hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Y por último, quisiera agradecer los reviews del poemita con truquito anterior. Lo que yo me imaginaba. El mundo está lleno de brujas: yui the vampirepaola, Isobo, Iva girl

zhakdna-yhizet, Pipu-Radcliffe, sandra-sms, Kari, Verónica, Yukina-Jaganashi (Me pasaré por tu fic) Para mí, brujas de primera. Tanto si lo habéis adivinado, como si no.

Un beso para todas.

Florence Rose


	3. Resolución

Como muchas habéis dicho, la clave estaba en los números. En el primer verso había un 1, así que había que coger la primera palabra. En el segundo verso había un 2, cogeríamos la segunda palabra, en el tercero un 3 o sea, la tercera palabra....etc.

Veo que todas sois unas grandes brujas. ¿Sabéis? En la Orden del Fénix están reclutando espías. Podríais uniros....

Gracias a las que habéis mandado reviews, y también a las que no por leerlo.

He publicado otro. Se llama **POEMA CON TRUQUITO MÁGICO 3**, pero he cambiado los personajes principales. Ahora son Snape y Ron. Os espero.

**Dimebonitareina**,. Nos seguimos viendo en "Algo pasa con Dumbledore"

**Malena, **Gracias por seguir mis poemitas con truquis

**Miki Schneider**, Me ruborizas. Estoy colorá Gracias

**ana**, Sí, lo continuaré. Hay dos poemitas más.

**yui the vampire **Exacto. Es una advertencia. Muy bien.

**Isobo **Muy bien. Esa era la repuesta.

**Fairygranger **¿Estuvo fácil? Espero tu respuesta para el próximo poema. ¡Ah! y no es muy difícil hacer éstos poemitas. Haces primero el poema, y luego metes el mensaje.

Verónica, Muy bien. Draco y Harry son unos grandes actores.

**Sandra-sms, **Me alegro de que lo vieras. Te espero en el próximo.

**Gala **¿Taba fácil? Y pensar que me comí tanto el coco... Muy bien.

**Galasu **,Buena respuesta. Tú además has puesto la clave.

**Paola, **Con diferencia, la respuesta que más me gusta. Sincera, y divertida. Me encantó.

**Rachel, **Muy bien. Menos de un minuto. Chica lista...

**Saharliene **Respuesta correcta! Seguiré con la linea. Un beso

**Laia, **Muy bien. Respuesta correcta. Lista.

**yukinajaganashi **Sí, esa es la repuesta. Muy bien. Nos seguimos viendo...

**Yuina-chan **Sí a Hermione no se le pasa una, pero ésta se la han colado. Un beso

**pmalfoy **Muy bien. Sí al final será un fic, porque ya he escrito otros dos más, que ya publicaré. Un beso.

**Sheamoonie**, La primera en resolverlo. Muy bien.

**Clara Cervelló **Exactamente esa era la clave. Gracias por enviarme el mensaje y espero que te guste el próximo. Un beso

**Un beso general para todos.**

**Florence Rose.**


End file.
